Kurama's First Love
by animegirl4321
Summary: After a strange turn of events, Kurama finds himself in a strange forest. Even more, he has a human body! As he was wandering around, trying to figure out where he was, he meets a certain silver-haired demon named Sesshomaru. Crossover pairing, Sesshomaru x Kurama, fluff, softcore yaoi.


Kurama's First Love

_A/N: So, I actually got this idea while I was talking to my dad. He was trying to confuse me by explaining an anime (he made up) with like 5 different anime references and the first thing he said was Naruto meeting Inuyasha. Then I thought, what if Kurama was able to transform into a human to blend in more rather than possessing someone's body. This was the result. Here is a story about how a nine-tailed fox met and fell in love with the dog demon named Sesshomaru. _

Kurama groaned and opened his eyes finding himself in an unfamiliar lush green forest. He sits up and looks around. The sun was shining brightly through the leaves of the trees and he looks up, shielding his eyes. That was when he noticed a human hand in front of his face. He jumps up, growling at what he thought was an enemy, but when he looked around and saw he was alone he got confused. He looked down and saw a very human, very naked body. He ran through the forest until he reached a small village where men were working in fields. He walked over to the river that ran through the village and looked at his reflection. A human face stared back with long orange hair and red eyes with slitted pupils. He touched his face in wonder.

He was so preoccupied with his reflection in the river that he never heard the footsteps approaching him until the person spoke. "Oh my. And who might ye be, child?" asked the voice of an old lady. Kurama jumped back on all fours and crouched as he growled and glared at the woman. She was short with long gray hair in a ponytail and she wore a strange red and white outfit.

"Ye needn't be frightened, child. I will not hurt you," said the old lady. Kurama stopped growling at her but stayed crouched in his defensive position as the woman continued. "My name is Kaede. This is my village. Why don't ye follow me and we will get some clothes on ye."

Kurama slowly stood up, still glaring untrustingly at Kaede, and followed her into one of the small huts, growling at anyone who came too close to him. As they got closer to the opening of the hut, he heard several voices coming from inside making him stop in his tracks.

"Inuyasha, you were seriously hurt! You need to let me put medicine on your wounds!" Exclaimed a young woman's voice.

"Get off my back! I told you I don't need it!" It was a man's voice this time.

"Inuyasha, I would listen to Kagome before she—" another man's voice spoke

"SIT BOY!"

Kurama heard a yelp of pain and growled again. "Don't ye mind them. Come inside. Quickly now," Kaede said, ushering him inside. When he got inside he saw a young man in red face down on the ground, his foot twitching. A young woman with long black hair putting bandages on what looked like bad wounds. Sitting around them was a man with black hair and a blue robe, a girl with long black hair wearing a kimono, and a young child.

"He'll never learn," said the child as he ate a sucker.

"You got that right," said the girl in the kimono.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha, but you wouldn't let me treat you otherwise," the other girl said. She looked up when he and Kaede walked in. "Oh Kaede! You're back! Who is that with you? And why is he naked?" She exclaimed, covering her eyes.

Kaede moved to a trunk in the corner of the small hut, pulling out some clothes. "I do not know. He has yet to tell me his name." She handed him the clothes which he slowly put on, looking back and forth between the occupants. He looked at Kaede when she spoke again. "Will ye tell me your name, child?"

He spoke for the first time, "Tell me your names and I will tell you mine," he said quietly, still unsure of these humans.

Kaede nodded in understanding, "As I have told ye, my name is Kaede. They are Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango. The one on the ground is Inuyasha. What is yer name?" She asked again.

He closed his eyes, contemplating whether he should tell them his name or run. After a moment of silence, he opened his eyes again deciding to trust these humans. "My name is Kurama." His voice was deep.

"And where did you come from, Kurama?" asked Kaede.

"I came from Konoha."

Kaede looked at the girl named Kagome. "Is Konoha in yer village, Kagome?" She asked.

Kagome shook her head, "No. I never even heard of Konoha before."

The man in red, who was now sitting with a sword in his lap, spoke up. "What are you, Kurama?" He asked, his voice harsh.

Kurama looked over at him and calmly replied, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

The one called Inuyasha stood up, "Don't lie. I can tell you ain't human, so what are you?"

"I do not need to explain myself to the likes of you," he replied coldly.

"Heh. Now you've done it." Inuyasha unsheathed his sword which grew in size and pointed it at Kurama. "Say your prayers, demon."

Kurama leaped up and ran out of the hut. He could hear Kaede calling after him, but he didn't stop running even when he got into the forest. As he ran, he could smell someone nearby and stopped in front of a man with long silver hair wearing fur and two swords were in his belt. The man turned around as he heard Kurama approaching, his eyes cold and his face emotionless.

"Who are you?" The man had a monotonous voice. As Kurama looked around the area, he saw a small toad-like creature standing on his left and a young human child who was tending to another demon. The man spoke again. "Speak now or die." He pulled out one of his swords as he said this, but Kurama just stared at him, refusing to speak. "Very well. You have made your decision."

That was when he lunged at Kurama.

_A/N: There's chapter one! I hope you enjoyed! Please review! Bye for now~!_


End file.
